Teasing To Please
by kikyo1027
Summary: Mello leaves Matt alone. He needed someone to comfort him, and Mello just wasn't there...
1. Like The Sidewalk You Walk On

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Matt wouldn't have died. So what does that tell you honey bunny?

Teasing To Please

By: Kikyo1027

Some people ask me how I felt when Mello left. How would I feel if he came back. How would I feel if I got news that he died. I looked at the concrete beneath my feet. Truth was, I would probably feel just like that. Cold, hard, and walked all over.

I wasn't all that surprised when Mello left. He always talked about leaving. How, if he was going to beat Near, he would need a bigger space. Somewhere where the playing field was even. I just always thought I would go with him. In the video games, the hero always comes back for his lover, no matter what.

" Matt?"

I saw the white-haired boy look at me blankly.

" Yes, Near?"

" You should come in. It's getting cold."

" Right."

I gave him I smile. Trying to show him that I was all right here by myself. That I would be just fine without Mello here. My smile must have failed, because Near shook his head as he walked away.

_No wonder why Mello didn't like you. _

I took another drag on my cigarette and watched as the smoke appeared in the air. Some stranger walking down the street coughed and looked at me like he was going to kick my ass if I didn't put it out. But at that moment, I didn't care if he did….

XXX

_One Year Later_

" Admit it, you missed me."

" No, I didn't actually. I was pretty content sitting here playing Halo 3-"

He kissed me harshly. Making me go weak for a second. Pressing me onto the carpet floor as he played with my belt buckle.

" Tell me the truth."

I looked him straight in the eye.

" Your right. I missed you."

He smiled. Probably feeling a sense of triumph, like he always did. I smiled. As, long as I gave him what he wanted, he would stay. I was sure of that.

Just as I was going to kiss him again the phone rang. He groaned as I got up to get it.

" Hello?"

" Hello, Matt?"

I paused. The voice sounded so familiar, but yet I couldn't identify it. A million faces popped into my head all at once. But then it stopped at one…

" Mello."

" Yeah, it's me. Listen, you have to do me a favor…"

He continued, but I didn't listen. I _couldn't _listen. I just felt cold, hard, and walked all over…

XXX

AN- Well, yeah. I sorta wrote this out of pure boredom. But please comment it anyway.


	2. Killing Him Slowly

Teasing to Please

Chapter 2

I waited for Mello at the train station nervously. Eric got mad when I rushed out of our apartment like that, I wanted to explain everything that was going on to him. I wanted to take him up here, and kiss him right in front of Mello, just to show Mello that I didn't need him to be happy.

But the truth was, a part of me did need Mello to be happy. I would _always _need him. It's like how Mario needed his mushrooms to get bigger, I need Mello to be glad.

I lit a cigarette, put it in my mouth and inhaled while I closed my eyes. I relaxed a little. Maybe Mello wouldn't come. He would probably leave like he did before. Just leave me standing here. Alone…

I saw a figure in a black hoodie walking towards me. The person's head was hung low, so I couldn't see a face. When the person was inches away from me, I saw a golden strand of hair fall out from beneath the hoodie. I exhaled the cigarette smoke slowly, making it look like I was bored out of my mine. The figure was finally inches away from me.

" Mail."

My heart jumped towards him as he said my name. My mind started zooming through all the times I had with Mello. From the very beginning, when I first got to Whammy's house, to the very end, where Mello left me there to rot in my own Hell. It took me a minute to bounce back to reality.

" We'll talk in the car."

He followed me to my old beat up car. Eric gave it to me as a present last year. I didn't really use it much though, just to get me cigarettes.

I got in the driver's seat and Mello got in the passenger. He took his black hood off.

" Oh my God."

I was speechless. Half of Mello's face was the same Mello I've known for years, but the other half had a rough scar going across it. I cautiously reached out my hand and ran it across the scar. It was surprisingly smooth, despite the patches of burnt skin. Mello's hard, cold, blue eyes bore into mine.

" Say it." He said.

" Your beautiful."

His eyes went wide with surprise. I moved away from him. He stared at me for a moment and then lifted up the seat divider and scooted closer to me until there was no space between his body and mine. He laid his head on my side and buried his face in my chest.

"Mello?"

It took him awhile until he finally looked up at me.

" Thanks, Matt."

" For what?"

" For always being there and staying faithful even when I wasn't to you."

He moved back to the passenger seat. I started the car and began to drive to my apartment, and the only thing I could think of was what he was going to do when he found out about Eric.

**XXX**

**AN- Sorry I haven't been able as much as I wanted to. But now that I have this new laptop (It's a Christmas gift) I will be able to post about once a week? Please review and give me your opinion on how to make the story better. -Kikyo1027**


	3. His Heartbeat Plays My Favorite Song

Teasing To Please

Chapter 3

" Mello. We're here. Wake up." I shook him a little bit until he sat up straight. He fell asleep as soon as I started driving. I couldn't blame him though. The ride to the apartment was long and by the time we arrived, it was already dark.

" Are we here?" He asked, looking out the window.

" Yeah, we are."

We got out of the car and went upstairs to the apartment.

" You couldn't pick a better piece of crap to live in?" Mello asked me rhetorically.

" No, Mello, I guess I couldn't."

I heard him scoff. I smiled. It was nice to have the Mello I remembered back. I knocked on the door. It opened pretty quickly.

" Matt, where the hell did you go!" ]

" I had to go pick up a friend." I said pointing to Mello.

Eric looked him up and down. Mello just kept that same, cold, hard expression on his face. I could already tell that he wasn't happy.

" He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Eric returned his gaze back to me and smiled. He locked his lips on mine and I fell into a rush, like I did every time he kissed me. I got lost in the kiss for felt like hours until heard Mello.

" Matt." He said my name like it was venom, letting me know that he was pissed.

" Um, Eric?"

" Yeah?"

" Go to the store and get me cigarettes." I shoved some bills into his hand. I had a box of Newport Kings in my pocket, but with Mello here I'm going to need a whole lot more.

" Okay. I'll be back in five minutes."

Eric went down the stairs and to his car, leaving me and Mello alone. Mello didn't even talk. He just glared at me.

" Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

He ignored me and darted into the apartment, turning into one of the rooms and slamming the door. So much for being okay…

I walked in the apartment, and began to walk down the hallway towards the room that Mello went into. I sighed out of frustration. _He's _the one who left _me _all alone. _He's _the one who never came back. If, anything _I'm _the one that should be going and slamming doors and glaring at people. But am I? No.

" Mello?" I said as I knocked on the door. He didn't answer. I turned the door handle and pushed, only to find out that he locked the door.

_So dramatic. _

I went into the small kitchen and grabbed a bobby pin. I stuck it in the keyhole and twisted around, until I heard a small _click. _I pulled the bobby pin out and twisted the handle, opening the door.

" Mello, I'm a _hacker _for Christ sakes, did you honestly think a locked door could stop me?"

" Why are you with _him?_" Mello asked. He was sprawled out on my bed with his hood up, looking at the ceiling.

" I'm with _him _because _you _left me Mello."

I saw his face turn into a grimace, like I had punched him in the face.

" I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. You were too young-"

" I'm a year younger than you, Mello."

" You were 12, Matt."

" I was old enough Mello."

He shook his head.

" You could have waited for me." He whispered.

" I did. Mello, I waited for a _long _time."

" Then you didn't wait long enough."

I didn't have an answer. Maybe I didn't wait long enough. Maybe I should of tried to follow Mello. I could have found a mistake he made and looked for him, but instead, I gave up. I shook my head, it was too late to regret anything now.

" And then out of all people you chose a guy like him!"

" You don't even _know _him Mello." I said calmly, even though Mello was already yelling.

" He was wearing Abercrombie, Matt! He looked like one of those topless models they always have outside the fucking store!"

I smiled. Eric did wear Abercrombie, and he did look like one of there models, especially when he had his shirt off. He had raven black, short hair with dark blue eyes. So, blue they almost looked black.

" Mello, your leaving with me now. You could-"

" I don't have to live with you and _him!_" He spat.

" Really? Who will you live with then?"

He paused, thinking before he answered.

" Near, I will go with Near." I busted out laughing.

" Mello, we both know you won't go live with Near."

" It's better than seeing you and him together." He whispered, laying back down on the bed.

I walked over towards him and crawled up the bed until my head was by his chest. I sat there lying on top of him, listening to his heartbeat.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

" Mello, you know I still love you, right?"

" Don't say that Matt. Not when your with him."

I curled my arms around Mello's waist and pulled him in closer to me. I breathed in, inhaling his scent. He smelled like chocolate, the same as always. It reminded me when we were in Whammy's House. When it was just me and him, and no one else.

I heard the door open and Eric call my name.

" Matt!"

" Crap." I murmured, untangling myself from Mello. I looked up to see his expression, but he was already fast asleep.

XXX

**AN- Well, this is the first chapter I put up since the New Year! And now, it's only 24 more days until my birthday. Why don't you review as a present. And by the way, this was inspired form a Lil Wayne song. Who would of thought?- Kikyo1027**


	4. Sleeping With The Enemy

Teasing To Please

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with my legs and arms intertwined with Eric's. I dug my face into his bare chest and inhaled, taking the smell of him with me. He always smelled like cologne, so technically, it wasn't _his _smell. But he smelled good, and that's what mattered.

" Matt?" He murmured, half asleep.

" Yeah?"

" Nhm. Breakfast."

I smiled.

" Right." I untangled myself from him and got up as quietly as I could, being careful not to disturb him too much, and put on a pair of my boxers, that were carelessly thrown in the corner of the room. I slipped out the door, shutting it gently behind me and walked into the kitchen to find Mello eating Coco Puffs.

" Good morning." I said to him as I headed for the fridge.

He looked up his cereal and gave me his regular icy glare. Apparently _someone _heard me and Eric last night…

" You should learn how to be quieter, Matt." I opened the fridge to see if there was some pancake mix left for Eric.

" I'll try, Mello."

" Not that I'm _that _surprised," He said with a huff, " You were always a screamer."

I was glad that my face was buried in the fridge, because if Mello saw my face now, he would never let me live it down.

" Oh, am I Mello?" I said, flirting back courageously out of pure habit. After digging around in the fridge for a few seconds I realized that we were all out of pancake mix.

" Yes," Mello said, answering my rhetorical question. I turned around and let out a small gasp when I saw Mello's face inches away from mine, "Yes, you were."

He was so close, that if I moved an inch, my lips would automatically be on his in a matter of milliseconds. His sky blue eyes dug into my emerald ones. I loved Mello's eyes. They were always filled with an emotion of some sort. His blonde, choppy bangs covered some of his eye. I felt the urge to run my fingers through his hair and take him, right there on the floor. He eased his hands on my hips, sliding them down seductively and playing with the waistband on my boxers. He slipped one hand in and stroked me gently, causing me to moan in pleasure…

…

Eric.

I grabbed Mello's wrist and snatched his hands out of my underwear and pushed him away. He looked startled for a second, but then his face changed into his normal glare.

" _Him._"

I looked around the room, trying to find something else to talk about, and to get my mind off of Mello.

" Um…I have to go to the store to get some pancake mix."

He shook out of his glare for a moment and looked at me.

" I'll come with you, I need chocolate."

_Right. Chocolate._

This is going to be fun…

XXX

**AN- So, I'm getting mixed feelings with this story. I got a lot of alerts, but very little reviews. Mind telling me what your thinking? And I bet you thought Mello and Matt were going to do it in the kitchen. Psh. -Kikyo1027**


	5. Bruises Up And Down My Spine

Teasing To Please

Chapter 5

I put the pancake mix on the counter.

"4.50." The clerk said.

I sighed and pulled out the money. You would think I was buying cigarettes with that price. I slid him the money and got the change and the mix.

" Mello, are you ready?"

He was standing in front of the chocolates, with his eyes wide in admiration.

" Almost."

" I'll be outside."

" I'll be done in a minute." Mello told me, still staring at the chocolates. I sighed. I think we both knew he wouldn't be done for awhile.

" Well, when your done, come outside."

I walked out the store door, the little bell ringing behind me as I left Mello alone with his one and only love. I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from my back pocket and started to smoke. Mello used to always complain about me smoking, but truth was, it helped me think. It cleared my mind and gave me something to focus on, other than video games. I always told Mello this, but he still complained. I used to think it was because he loved me…

Huh…

_Love_.

That was a word I have never heard Mello say. He never said he loved L, he never said he loved his parents, he never even said he loved _me_.

_* Flashback*_

" _Mello, do you love me?" His body stirred as he turned over to look at me. His deep blue eyes made me want to melt right then and there. He took his hand a ran in through my hair and kissed me gently on m forehead. _

" _You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to Matt." He smiled one of his rare smiles at me and turned back around. _

_I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and pulled his body closer to mine. I nibbled on his neck a little. _

" _I love you, Mello." _

" _Hmm." He replied. _

_I still wish he would have said it…_

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard the little bell ring again. Mello stepped out, with two bags in his hand.

" What'd you get?" I asked, throwing my cigarette on the floor and stomping it out.

" Hershey's."

" Of course."

We walked to the parking lot in the back, where my car sat, patiently waiting for me and Mello to return.

" Matt?" Mello asked when we got in the car.

" Do you want to go get lunch? Since it's almost lunch time anyway?"

I flipped my cell phone open and looked at the time. 11:20 am.

" Mello, Eric will be up in a little bit, and he was hungry when I left home…"

" So? Come out to lunch with me and you could just bring him some food from the restaurant."

" Mello, I could spend time with you later."

" Matt, _please _forget about him for a _minimum _of two seconds? You owe me this."

I sighed as I started up the car. Mello was right. I _did _owe him. When he left, I doubt the last thing he expected was to come back to me and find me with somebody else. But then again, he didn't have to leave me…

I pulled into another parking lot. This one belonged to a small diner. Me and Mello could eat quickly here and then go back home to Eric before he wakes up.

I opened the door, instantly hit with the smell of bacon. _Lots _of bacon. I sort of gagged a little as we sat down.

" Hello, may I take your order?" The waitress said. She looked around 18 years old. Her long, thick, black hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She was very pretty. I looked at her name tag: _Gabriella_.

" Can I have a fucking gas mask?" Mello said through his hands, that were covering up his mouth, " It smells like burnt pig in here."

The girl smiled politely at Mello.

" I know. Phil likes making bacon."

I grinned at her. She saw me and returned the smiled.

" What can I get you?"

" A BLT. We wouldn't want Phil to have waste all that bacon." I handed her my menu, that I didn't even take the time to look at.

" How about you?" She asked, turning her attention to Mello again.

" Hamburger and fries." He handed her his menu and looked at her with a serious face, " And I'm serious about that gas mask."

She laughed.

" Alright. I'll be back with your order in 15 minutes."

She walked away to and went to another table. I watched her as she talked to a couple and a child. She seemed so friendly and happy. She saw me glancing at her and smiled.

" What's that all about?" Mello asked.

" I don't know." I answered, pretending that I was looking at the specials menu.

Mello gave me a questioning look, but didn't mention Gabriella after that. Even when she brought us our food, which looked delicious. When I was reaching for the ketchup for my fries, I noticed Mello looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

" Mello? Are you okay?"

" Matt…"

" What?" I put the ketchup down and looked at him.

" _What the hell is that?_" He said pointing to my wrist.

I looked down and saw my wrist poking out of my black and white striped shirt. On it, was a purplish bruise, that was visible to anyone who looked close enough. The memory of how I got that bruise, came rushing back to me. I could fell Mello's eyes staring closely at me, examining my every move. I quickly scrambled for a simple lie, something that would put him off until I found out a good way to tell him the truth.

" I fell."

" Matt, don't lie to me."

" I'm not."

I could see his jaw tighten and rage suddenly fill his eyes. And to be honest…It scared the living hell out of me.

" Did _he _do this to you?"

" No." I lied simply, taking a bite of my sandwich, " He didn't do anything to me."

" Matt, your lying."

" I'm telling the truth Mello."

_Bam! _

I heard the silverware jump a inch or two off the table.

" What the hell, Matt? Your still sticking up for him even though he did this to you?!"

" He didn't do nothing, Mello. Now sit down."

He looked at me in disappointment and disbelief, like a just told him I killed the president.

" Whatever." He huffed and stormed out the diner door.

Have you ever felt like the biggest dumbass on Earth?

Well, welcome to my life…

XXX

**AN- Thanks goes to DarkBlueKitsune for telling me this chap was underlined! Otherwise I would have never known. And everyone who reviewed for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to put this one up, but I promise to be quicker next time...-Kikyo1027**


End file.
